Synchronicity
by syntia.amano
Summary: Goku entah kenapa harus bahagia atau tidak. Dia punya teman-teman yang menyanginya dan dia punya orang yang mengurusnya. Namun kenapa seolah ada yang ingin menghancurkannya?


Title : Synchronicity

Genre : Friendship/Family, maybe

Disclaimer : Err… bentar! Ngintip dulu! Oh, Kazuya Minekura-sensei. Dipanggilnya apaan ya?

Summary : Goku entah kenapa harus bahagia atau tidak. Dia punya teman-teman yang menyanginya dan dia punya orang yang mengurusnya. Namun kenapa seolah ada yang ingin menghancurkannya?

* * *

Prolog : Semula….

"Goku!"panggil seorang gadis berambut orange yang dikuncir dua di belakang. Dia memandang ke arah atap sekolah tepat di atas pintu masuk. Dia menatap kesal sosok pemilik sepatu kets yang nampak bergelantung malas di sana. "Goku!"

"Lirin?" Lelaki yang dipanggilnya tadi duduk memandang ke arahnya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Goku itu mengosok matanya yang terpejam kemudian menguap lebar. Lirin memandangnya sambil berdecak di bawah.

"Gezz, kau pasti bolos pelajaran lagi,"kesalnya lalu naik ke tempat Goku berada.

"Pelajarannya membosankan,"jawab Goku saat gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Benar juga sih. Tapi kan kata Yaone kalau kita dapat nilai bagus kita bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya,"ujarnya lalu berbaring di sebelah Goku, menikmati sinar matahari.

"Tapi apa untungnya? Aku tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendiri."

"Kan ada Kogaijin,"jawab Lirin senang. "Kakakku tidak bisa membiarkan aku pergi sendirian."

"Lirin, sekarang jam berapa?"tanyanya sambil merengangkan badan. Badannya terasa pegal semua, mungkin karena terlalu banyak tidur di atap.

"Masih jam makan siang, tenang saja,"santai Lirin lalu bersendawa. "Ah, kenyang, kenyang."

"MAKAN SIANG?"kaget Goku. Matanya langsung membesar lima kali lipat.

"I… iya… kenapa?"bingung gadis itu waspada. Dia langsung duduk dan memandang ke arah Goku.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?"

"Karena aku sudah makan bekal Yaone yang enak sekali."

"Lalu? Milikku?"

"Karena kau lama,. porsimu juga aku makan."

KRUUCUKKKK

"Lirin…" Goku menatap Lirin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Nggak! Aku mau menabung. Kalau nanti aku bisa jalan-jalan aku mau makan di tempat makan sepuasnya,"tolaknya. Goku menatapnya lagi. "Aku bilang nggak!" Dengan sedih Goku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah gold card.

"Hiks, hiks. Meskipun kata Homura boleh aku pakai, tapi di sekolah kan ini tidak bisa digunakan,"sedihnya. Di gold card itu ada bekas gigitan.

KRUUUCUUKKKK

"Lirin…"

"Nggak! Uang ku milikku. Lagipula itu salahmu tidak ingat jam makan siang,"ketus Lirin. Goku memandangnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pergi ke tempat Yaone untuk makan!"

"Hah? Kau gila ya?"

"Kenapa?"bingung Goku sambil menatap Lirin. Terlihat sekali lelaki itu sangat bersemangat untuk segera pergi dari sekolah mereka dan tentu saja, makan.

"Tempat Yaone bekerja kan makan waktu 2 jam dari sini."

"Hiks, hiks, aku bisa mati kelaparan,"sedihnya dan terpuruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta jatah Nataku saja?"tanyanya. Biasanya kan memang temannya itu langsung kabur ke tempat Nataku.

"Itu karena aku di blacklist dari sana."

"Hah?"

"Katanya Nataku bakal kerepotan kalau aku tiba-tiba datang. Jadi aku di usir keluar."

"Hahahaha, itu artinya kau harus kelaparan Goku!"

KRUUUUCUUUKKKK

"Hiks, hiks. Lirin…"

"Oh ya, ada guru kesehatan baru. Bagaimana kalau kau kesana. Mungkin dia punya sedikit makanan. Tapi dia…"

"MAKANNNN!"seru Goku lalu langsung berlari kea rah tangga.

"Dasar Goku bodoh. Padahal aku kan mau binlang hal yang penting,"kesal Lirin.

BRAKK!

"Eh? A… ada apa?"bingung lelaki berambut hitam sebahu dan berkacamata, dia sedang membereskan beberapa obat di lemari saat mendengar pintu itu dibuka dengan sadis. Dia menatap ke arah seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang membuka pintunya itu.

"Ma…"

DUBRAKZ!

"Eh? APa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya pada lelaki yang langsung terjatuh ambruk di lantai begitu masuk ke ruangannya.

"Makannnnnnnnn…."

KRUCUKKKKKKK

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"seru Goku sambil meletakkan kotak bekal besar di meja. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum sambil menatap Goku mengusapkan bekas makanan di mulutnya di punggung tangannya.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan dia benar,"tawa lelaki di depannya itu. Goku langsung menatapnya.

"Eh?"bingungnya.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Chou Hakkai. Aku teman Yaone,"ujarnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"EHHH? Apa kau bisa masak juga?"Tanya Goku senang. Entah itu senang karena dia bertemu dengan teman Yaone atau gara-gara bisa makan.

"Eh? Tidak sih. Bekal itu sebenarnya dititipkan Yaone. Katanya mungkin saat aku kemari ada anak lelaki yang akan kelaparan,"tawanya.

"Oh ya, namaku Goku, Son Goku."

"Goku? Nama yang bagus. Pasti orang tuamu sangat sayang padamu."

"Eh? Itu…" Goku menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memainkan jemarinya gelisah.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"bingung Hakkai.

"Emm… aku tidak punya orang tua."

"Eh? Maaf. Aku sama sekali…"

"Ah, tapi itu sudah tidak jadi masalah. Karena ada Homura, Yaone, dan Kogaijin." Goku menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Homura?"

"Ah, dia seperti kakakku sendiri, sama seperti Yaone dan Kogaijin. Lalu kau?"

"Ah, aku yatim piatu,"senyumnya.

"Eh?"

"Itu kejadian yang sudah lama. Tidak usah diungkit lagi. Tapi… bukannya sekarang sudah waktunya jam pelajaran ke 7 dimulai?"

"Eh? Gawat! Sampai nanti Hakkaiiii!"seru Goku lalu langsung berlari keluar.

"Goku! Kalau terjatuh langsung kemari!"serunya balik.

"Ok!"

"Jadi dia yang namanya Goku." Hakkai mengeluarkan handphone yang sedari tadi disimpannya di dalam saku jas putih yang kini dikenakannya. Dengan sigap dia memencet nomor yang dihafalkannya luar kepala. "Moshi moshi, Chou Hakkai disini. Ya, aku menemukannya. Seperti katamu dia amat mudah dikenali. Benar, dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Son Goku."

* * *

Syntia : Errr… Bersambung…

Gaoi : EH? Nggak ada kata-kata penutup?

Syntia : Habis aku kan bingung ini mau diisi apaan? Goku yang diundang jadi bintang tamu aja tuh udah molor duluan di pojokkan. Terus harus diisi apalagi?

Gaoi : Pembaca kan masih bingung tentang isi cerita!

Syntia : Oh? Setting ceritanya adalah masa kini. Goku bersahabat dengan Lirin dan Nataku. Homura bisa dianggap seperti caretaker Goku. Terus Goku disini sama sekali tidak kenal dengan Hakkai, Gojyo, dan Sanzo.

Gaoi : Memangnya kalau yang seperti itu pembaca bisa mengerti?

Syntia : Kufufu, makanya reader! Baca terus fanfic ini ya! Terus…

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
